Vampire's Lust
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: "You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated, his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff. NOT AN UPDATE! AUTHORS NOTE HELP!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire's Lust **

**Summary: **"You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated, his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff.

**Authors note: **Well, I have 5 chapters done, and I'm still working on it, I'll post the next chapter in a week or two. Oh and, I'm trying to update my other stories too, but I've just lost inspiration for them, really…but I'm going to try, for Sakura-chan :D

**Chapter one**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Scarlet coloured eyes observed its prey as it hurried down the street. He had been watching this one for some time. She worked in the local library, living in a small flat three blocks away.

Yes, he had studied this one with a little curiousity. She was always on her own, never had he seen her graced with company. She intrigued him, so happy and smiley when she was around people, but when she was on her own, -which was most of the time-, she seemed in such a dark mood, brooding constantly.

She would go to the library in the day time, as was her job to. Then she'd leave when she had covered her shift, then when the library was closed, she would go there for as long as she wanted. He had found it interesting watching her read books, or lounge in chairs; even when she talked to herself; it was amusing.

Gracefully, the black haired man silently followed her through the shadows. When she unlocked the library's front entrance, then closed it and relocked it, he made his way to the back entrance, making sure to stay unnoticed.

Walking into the large room stacked with books, Itachi slid in and out of the shadows, making his way to where he could hear pages turning and someone mumbling. When he finally had the pink haired girl in his sight, he watched her intensely, his eyes boring into her.

Sakura looked up from her book, sitting back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other. She frowned; she felt the icy feeling that ran down her spine, as if someone was watching her. But no one could be here; it was only her and her books, just the way she liked it.

Books were better company than people in her opinion; they could always brighten her days, especially the romance/fantasy books. Shrugging to herself, she went back to reading her book, getting into it again.

Itachi watched her for a little longer, before deciding to show himself. Standing out of the shadows a little, he waited for the girl to notice him. It didn't take long, her short scream nearly made him wince, but he stared into her terror filled eyes.

"Do not be frightened, I also work here." He murmured, trying to sound friendly; she looked so enticing when she was scared, his resolve nearly broke.

Thank god for self-control.

Sakura calmed down slowly, her heart still beating frantically. "Um, hi," Sakura mumbled, smiling. Itachi slowly walked over to her, seeing her eyes travel over him with amazement as he showed himself.

_Oh yes, I know I'm beautiful._

Sakura quickly looked down at her book, glancing to her side as he stood there, "what are you doing here at this time of night?" His husky tone sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

"I was just researching something." She lied, watching as his elegant hand moved down and picked up the book she was reading. When she glanced up at him, he had an eyebrow raised, "researching romance?" he mocked.

Sakura scowled, snatching the book back. "Well, I really don't think it's your business, mister busy-body!" She grumbled, pushing her chair back and cringing at the sharp noise it made as the bottom of the wooden chair legs scratched against the floor, ruining the silence.

Itachi let amusement slowly cross his features, before staring at her blankly. "Well, I don't think Tokyo is very safe for a beautiful lady such as you, to be walking around at this sort of time. There are things out there that would love you to cross their paths." Itachi smiled albeit coldly.

Sakura gave him a look that crossed between a glare and a look that said, "You're the most freaky thing I have ever met" before she walked over to a shelf of books, reaching up to get a book.

Itachi's eyes traveled from half of her face that he could see; to the pink jumper she was wearing as more of her stomach was revealed to his red gaze. Her snow like skin begged to be touched; it looked soft to the touch.

Sakura got the book she was looking for, glaring at Itachi before turning around and sitting against the book shelf, flicking through her favourite book. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets, walking over to the seat she had been sitting in, sitting in it himself and leaning back.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance, glancing over her book she glowered at him, "stop staring damnit, I don't even know you!" She muttered, still glowering. Itachi leaned forward on the old desk, "why?" he asked.

Sakura exasperatedly flung her hands at her sides, the book landing in her lap, "Because it is VERY annoying, who are you anyway!"

Itachi chuckled, "why should I tell a mortal such as you?" He questioned, getting up and soundlessly walking towards her, staring down at her.

Sakura blinked up at him once, twice. Mortal…? Did this guy think he was some kind of god or something? He was gorgeous, too gorgeous to be human. His long black hair had a gloss to it; his scarlet eyes had to be contact lenses, the most enchanting contact lenses she had ever seen.

His black leather pants defined his muscular legs, his loose red top didn't show his chest though, and Sakura found herself wanting to see under that shirt.

Ridiculous, hell yes.

"…Your eyes, they're…contact lenses?" She asked, mesmerized as three comma like shapes started to spin, this guy was really freaky! Bending down, Itachi's index and thumb took a hold of her chin, tilting her head up completely so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Do they look like contacts to you? I also do not think that you can get things spinning in contact lenses." Itachi stated, watching her face as her lips parted slightly. Her green eyes had dulled slightly, stopping the commas spinning, Itachi let her go, walking away and towards the shadows again.

Sakura snapped out of her daze, confusedly looking around for the beautiful –but freaky- man. Standing up, she brought a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes to stop the dizziness taking over.

Opening her eyes again when she was sure she wouldn't fall over, Sakura looked around some more. "Where did you go?" She timidly asked thin air, well she didn't know his name, what else was she to say?

_How about "hey, hot sexy freaky guy, come out again so I can hump your leg!_

Slapping her forehead, she grumbled to herself about needing to get out and find a man for once in her life.

Sighing, she packed up her things, quickly getting her long black mackintosh. Gazing around the room one more time, she flipped the switch, stepping outside; she relocked the door before quietly walking down the steps and unto the high street.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran through the open doors to the library, panting heavily, hands on her knees. Once she got her breathing under control, she walked to the front desk, smiling politely, "I just got here." She said to the grumpy woman.

The woman looked at her over her glasses, "you're late." The woman flatly answered. Sakura's smile slowly left her face, "I'm here now, sign me in." She commanded, walking away, towards where her manager would be.

Knocking on the door, she heard a mumbled "come in" walking in; she stared at her manager, smiling again. "Hello, Yuya-sama. Do you know a guy who lives here? Hot…really hot…muscular, long silky black hair…really pale…gorgeous red eyes…" she mumbled, gazing into space, not even knowing what she was saying.

Yuya glared at her, "please, no daydreaming." She mumbled as Sakura came back to reality, blushing and stuttering. Yuya waved it away, letting her head rest on her hand, "no, unfortunately there is no one working here with that description."

Sakura's right hand gripped onto the edge of the desk, Yuya gave her a bewildered look. Sakura glared at the desk, as if burning holes through it.

_That fucking bastard! He lied to me! Argh!_

Sakura closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and then counted to ten in her head. Re-opening her jade eyes, she smiled a little forced, before walking out of the office.

"Sakuraaaa, yo!" A voice squealed from her left. Glancing up, she saw Ino walk into the library. She groaned, she really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Hi, Ino," she muttered, putting her bag behind the desk, with her coat. Then she picked up the box of books, walking from shelf to shelf and placing the books on them as Ino walked around with her chattering about something or other.

_It's going to be a long day. _

------------------------------------------------

Pacing up and down the large room, she kept checking her watch for the time. It had past 11 o'clock, growling a little, she wished he would show up soon, she couldn't wait to ask him way he had lied to her!

A voice in the back of her head was whispering why she really cared, she didn't even know his name and she talks to him for 5 minutes, then bam! He's everything she's thinking about?

Sighing, her eyesight went a bit distorted, rubbing her eyes with her hands, she re-opened them to jump back. Staring at the thing of her thoughts, she suddenly glared at him.

"Why the HELL did you lie to me?" She shrieked, hands fisted by her sides. Itachi leaned back against the side of the bookshelf, gazing at her impassively. "I see you missed me." He teasingly mocked her, watching with dark amusement as her face turned red in anger.

Sakura huffed, "why did you even come here again?" She yelled, turning away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Wrong move._

Itachi, with the grace and speed a human could no way possess, was behind her, one finger tracing down her neck, the other by his side. Sakura froze, dumbstruck with fear; was he going to kill her!

"Sakura, you should never turn your back on someone you do not trust, let alone you do not even know me." He whispered his voice smooth as silk. Sakura trembled as his finger ran over her pulse, she couldn't see his face, but she could imagine him sneering at her right now.

Distantly, Sakura wondered how he knew her name, she had never told him…but then again, he might even watch her when she's working!

"You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff.

Itachi turned her head to the side, so their faces were merely an inch away. "Now why would I want to hurt a thing such as you? I could think of much better ways to keep myself occupied with you." Itachi smiled sinisterly, holding back the urge to taste her blood.

Sakura's mind screamed for her to get away, yelling at her to run, hide anything to get away from this threat! But her legs still wouldn't move, was she really attracted to this guy? He sure was freaky, but good looking…

No guy had ever shown interest in her, she didn't pay attention to them, and always wore glasses. It was only around two weeks ago she had gotten contact lenses, and actually started to wear in fashion clothing!

Itachi let go of her face, moving away completely so they had no physical contact. "Come." He said walking toward the table he sat at last night, sitting in the same chair and motioning for her to sit beside him.

She didn't move, just stared at him with wide eyes. Itachi stared back, sighing when he knew she wouldn't sit next to him. "You fear me, yet you are fascinated by me. Correct?" Itachi raised a black eyebrow.

Sakura's legs started to work again as she tried to move, stumbling over to the vender machine, she put in some money and got a soda, gulping it down steadily. She didn't answer his question just yet, but…how did he know that he fascinated her? She knew he was like no other person she had met in her life, no way.

"I…well, I am fascinated by you and that doesn't mean I cannot fear you." She stumbled over her words, finishing her drink quickly. Itachi stayed silent, not moving and not speaking. She really was intriguing he mused; watching as she went to her bag and got what looked like another book.

Holding the worn looking book, she fixed her eyes on his unmoving form. "I did some research while working today, I found this." She threw the book at him, observing Itachi's reflexes.

He caught the book with ease, staring at the front cover with cold, calculating eyes. "So, you went to the restricted area of this old library." He whispered, showing nothing in his voice. Sakura nodded, "as you said, you fascinate me, so I looked up everything about a red eyed black haired man." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

She couldn't believe how steady her voice sounded; she was even more surprised that she hadn't already started trembling with fear for this man.

Itachi gently eased the book onto the table, "this book has nothing to do with me. This book is about my little brother and his escapades." Opening up the book, Itachi unhurriedly looked through the pages, as if he had looked at the book day after day, sliding it across the table when he found the page.

Sakura frowned, warily walking toward the table and glancing at the page. She had seen the picture before, it was obviously Itachi! "Look, it _is _you, red eyes, black hair, and arrogance surrounding you!"

Itachi shook his head, "if you look close enough, you can see the difference. Look at the eyes" he murmured.

Sakura looked at Itachi's eyes, and then back down to the man in the picture. Realisation dawned on her face, "you have three commas, and he has two." She declared, sighing in disappointment.

"He's better looking too." She grinned when Itachi glared at her, "he is nothing good to look at. I'm beautiful" he ran a hand through his hair with a seductive smirk. Sakura blinked, "you sure aren't low on self esteem, narcissistic bastard."

Itachi chuckled, "I'm not arrogant, I'm stating a fact." He smirked, getting up, walking towards the back door.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, running up to him and grabbing onto his arm. When he looked back at her questioningly, she blushed. "I…I still don't know your name." She mumbled, curiousity seeping into her voice.

He stared at her, pondering. "Uchiha Itachi," he murmured, voice like velvet. Before Sakura could even open her mouth, he had vanished. Stepping back, she muttered to herself, "I really gotta ask him how he does that."

Well, at least now she knew his name, and that he _definitely _wasn't human. Somebody else would probably move away, quit their job at the library, or at least stop staying there at night time. But Sakura's curiousity would never allow her to; she was hungering to know more about this mystery, not knowing that she was getting pulled deeper into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the headlines of the newspaper with a frown, sipping her coffee. Apparently, there had been some confusing killings, the investigators had seen nothing like it.

They had found three bodies, all with bite marks on their necks, drained of blood. Sakura finished off her coffee, rolling up the newspaper then walking out of the small café, making her way to the library that was across the street.

She had a sneaking suspicion Itachi had something to do with it, but that would mean…

She didn't even want to think about it! Once she was inside of the library, she started her daily happenings, putting the books away, helping costumer's e.g.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" the familiar voice made Sakura drop the books she was holding, kneeling down she quickly picked them back up, stiffening slightly when the other person kneeled also, helping her pick up the books.

As she stood up, she looked at the man she had been dreading to see, but also excited to see.

He smiled at her, handing her the books, "so can you help me?" He asked again, crossing his arms over his black fishnet covered chest.

Sakura nodded, "what do you need help with?" She settled the books on the table, turning and looking at him.

"I need to find a book with a lot of romance in." He stated, walking towards some shelves, letting one finger run along spines of books. Sakura bit her lip to stop the scathing remark that wanted to come out, "I have just the thing" she said, sickly sweet.

Getting a few books that were her favourites, she dumped them in front of him, "these are the best romance books I know." Sakura stared at him, what was he up too? Itachi nodded, "thank you," he softly answered, but didn't touch the books.

He noticed the stares from the majority of women, ignoring them he walked closer to Sakura, amusement sparking up in his eyes when she moved back. "Sakura…would you like to come and have lunch with me?" He purred, running a hand through his bangs, getting them out of his eyes.

Sakura shook her head, "Itachi, I'm working!" she hissed, looking around and smiling nervously. Itachi sighed, walking toward the manager's office. He came back out minutes later, telling Sakura to get her things.

Sakura scowled, "I'm working Itachi!" she protested. Itachi picked up her bag himself, "I told your boss we are going to see your poor sick mother." He murmured, walking out of the library.

Sakura could do nothing but follow the outrageous man! "Gods Itachi, you take liberties" Sakura murmured, glaring at him darkly.

Itachi smirked, handing her her bag. "We will go to the Italian restaurant." He declared, walking down the bustling road. Sakura sighed in defeat, "fine."

When they got to the restaurant and were sat down, Itachi finally started to talk. He asked Sakura if she had researched some more on him, especially because now she knew his name. Sakura shook her head, "I didn't have time today" she murmured, thanking the waiter as he handed her and Itachi menus.

Sakura looked at her menu, skimming over the contents. Feeling Itachi's gaze again, she glanced up to see him staring at her, head on his hands. She raised an eyebrow, "again with the staring." She muttered, hearing his deep chuckle.

She glanced at his forgotten menu, "aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked. Itachi shook his head, "I'm going to have a glass of wine, I'm not very hungry. I'll…catch my dinner tonight." He murmured.

Sakura looked him up and down suspiciously, but shrugged, telling him what she wanted to eat. Nodding, he called over a waiter and ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped once they got to her front door, turning around she glanced at Itachi.

A pregnant pause.

"…Are you going to invite me in?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrow. Sakura looked away, "Itachi, I don't know you. For all I know, you could come in, rape me, take my stuff and that'll be the end of Haruno Sakura."

Itachi closed his eyes, "you think very lowly of me. I have more pride and honour than to rape a helpless woman. What makes you think I couldn't have raped you all those times in the library?" he asked.

Sakura fell silent, what could she say to that? "Well…look, I had a nice time with you, but…I'll see you around." She quietly mumbled, turning around and opening her front door.

When she turned around to see him, he was gone.

_Such a strange man._

Sakura walked inside of her flat, sighing to herself. "Home sweet home," she muttered, setting her bag on the floor, walking into her small living room and sitting down on her own.

She hated being alone, she had been alone for so long.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry, it hasn't been beta'd. XD but yeah…PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy when people review 3 it'll make me update quicker as well, I'm aiming to try and get 50 reviews per chapter, and then go up from there. Look at all these other ItaSaku writers; they have way more than me. I must be a disgrace ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire's Lust **

**Summary: **"You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff.

**Authors note: **GAH! DAMN YOU SAKURA-CHAN! XDDD!

Posted early dudes. FUCKING REVIEW MAN!

_This story is dedicated to my one and only Sakura-chan, I love her to bits. Thank you, Sakura-chan 3 _

**Chapter two**

----------------------------------------------

Sakura glanced out of the window at the pitch-black sky, exhaling, she shut the book she was reading, getting up from the chair and putting the book back in its rightful place. Turning around she grabbed her things, looking at the clock on the wall.

It had already passed midnight, sighing; she walked to the exit, switching the light off.

"Boo" a dark voice whispered near her ear. Screeching, Sakura jumped away, glancing around frenetically, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Turning around on the spot, she breathed in and out heavily.

She heard a dark chuckle near her, running toward the light switch; her hand ran over the wall until she felt the familiar feel of the switch, quickly turning on the light and swerving around, gasping at what she saw.

The man was leaning against the wall to her right, long black hair, red eyes, smirking, and arrogance surrounding him…and of course, the pale skin.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura backed against the wall as much as she could, staring at the gorgeous but deadly man. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, red eyes traveling over her form, as if to unclothe her.

"Wh-what do-do you wa-want?" Sakura stuttered, eyes as wide as saucers. Sasuke closed his eyes, head tilting down. "What I want…is to kill my brother." Sasuke's eyes snapped open, staring into her eyes.

"Well then, why are you here?" Sakura bravely asked. She yelped when Sasuke sauntered over to her, one hand against the wall, the other brushing over her cold cheek. "Itachi has been hanging around here for a long time. Perhaps you know where he lives?" he whispered, smirking.

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "I only know his name!" she cried out, whimpering in fear. Sasuke 'tsked' her, "don't lie to a vampire," he nuzzled his head against her neck, his teeth scraping over her pulse.

Sakura cried out again, her arms pushing at his shoulders. Sasuke soon took care of that, one hand holding both of hers above her head. His mouth went back down to her neck, kissing one of her veins softly, before opening his mouth wide and biting into her yielding flesh.

Sakura screamed, ending it with a groan of pain. Her body went weak; her eyelids drooping shut as Sasuke drunk her blood, her body falling to the side, but before she could go down lower, Sasuke held her up.

Her mouth formed the words of "stop" but no sound came out. Before her eyes shut completely, Sasuke came up from her neck, looking into her eyes with emotionless ones, red lips forming into a smirk as a tongue sensually licked her blood from his lips.

The darkness that surrounded Sakura seemed so comforting, pulling her towards it with welcoming, soft arms.

----------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Wake up!" Sakura groaned as she was shook awake. Opening bleary green eyes, she looked around. Remembering what happened, she bolted upright, screaming. Someone pushed her back down, telling her to be quiet.

Sakura looked up at the person, it was Yuya. Looking for Sasuke, she calmed down when she couldn't see him. "What?" she asked confused.

Yuya glared at her, "what the hell? Did you stay here again studying? You really shouldn't push yourself you know!" the woman grumbled, helping Sakura up.

Sakura was too dazed to say anything, she just nodded her head. "Urm, Yuya-san, I think I'm feeling ill, can I go home for today?" Sakura asked weakly, as soon as she had stood up she felt the need to vomit, the room spinning.

Yuya frowned in concern, "you are deathly pale dear. Go on then," she smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back, grateful.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sakura got home, she had gone to sleep, sleeping through the day. She was still really confused, she couldn't remember much, only that she had a chat with Sasuke and then something _sharp_.

When she DID wake up, it was around 9 at night. So, she got up and made herself something to eat, then sat down.

Already, she was bored.

She could go to the library and hope Itachi would show up, she _did _need answers…

She tried to tell herself as she got dressed and was walking down the street that that was the only reason she was going to the library to see Itachi. Secretly, she knew she only wanted to see Itachi again.

When she stepped inside of the library, she could see nothing. Turning the light on, she saw no sign of Itachi. Walking over to her favourite spot, she looked around for a good book.

She read for what seemed hours, but was really around 45 minutes. Glaring at the floor, she got ready to leave.

_Looks like I won't be getting any answers tonight._

Passing the many shelves, she looked through all of them, faltering in her step when she saw someone sitting on the floor with a book. She gasped, "Itachi?"

Itachi glanced over his book with a look of amusement. "Humans are so presumptuous; whom ever said vampires couldn't walk in daylight is a fool." He muttered, closing the book and getting up, setting the book on the shelf.

Sakura was so confused; she couldn't even laugh in sarcasm!

Itachi walked towards her, "you want answers?" he asked plainly. Sakura nodded hesitantly, moving away, she was still wary of him.

Observing her, Itachi moved closer, backing her into a corner. His hand moved up, thumb brushing over her bottom lip. Sakura moved her head to the side, "just tell me what's going on" she whispered.

Itachi's finger trailed down her neck again, toward the bite mark. His finger brushed over it and Sakura flinched. "Very well, but I should think it obvious. Sasuke, my younger brother is a vampire; as am I." He showed her his teeth, his fangs growing rapidly.

Sakura nearly screamed, but Itachi's hand over her mouth stopped her. "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi retracted his fangs, moving away slightly.

Sakura stared at him, wary. If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done so by now, if he had wanted her blood…he would have taken it by now! "What would a vampire want with me? You haven't taken my blood yet, what else would you want?" Sakura asked, fear evident in her voice.

Itachi smirked, giving her a lustful gaze, making Sakura gulp, looking in the direction of the back door, running towards it.

She was stopped as a arm wrapped around her waist, hearing his small laughter next to her ear she struggled in his hold until he let her go. Glaring at him, she dusted herself off, "you better have been joking." She mumbled, seeing his nod of confirmation.

Sakura sighed, "So, you're a vampire. I should have seen it earlier." She mumbled, looking away from him.

"I hide it well." Itachi said matter-of-factly, "Why do you spend your days here, in this library, not enjoying yourself, not having fun?" He leaned against the closest wall, watching her.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not much for crowds." She quietly answered, wanting to get off of the subject. Itachi wouldn't allow it; he wandered towards her, circling her. "Sakura, I have watched you for a long time, you are lonely. You hate being alone, yet you detest peoples company, you feel lost in this world, you don't know who you are. Please, correct me if that is wrong."

Sakura looked at the floor, yes, all that he had said was true…but, like she would admit that to a jackarse like him! "Do you stalk me or something? You are so freaky!" She grumbled, pouting.

Itachi gave her a feral smile, before once again leaving her on her own.

"What an insufferable good looking jerk!" Sakura mumbled to herself, yawning. She really couldn't believe she hadn't gone ballistic when Itachi told her he was a vampire, but she supposed she trusted him, in a sick and twisted way…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One week later**

Sakura looked through what was about the hundredth book, for a week now she had been looking through all the books she could find on vampires, Itachi, Sasuke e.g.

So far she had found quite a lot of information on the two, they had both done _terrible _things!

She was surprised Itachi hadn't come looking for her, as she wasn't at the library anymore. She was having a three week holiday, a well deserved one! Rubbing her forehead, she decided that getting a bit of shuteye was the best thing.

--------------------------------------------

Pacing in her room, Sakura ran a hand through her hair. Where was Itachi? She hadn't seen him in two weeks now! She was dying to tell him how much she knew about him, dying to _see_ him again!

Getting on her black boots and long black overcoat, she walked out of her apartment, walking down the street with a frown. She wandered from street to street, too deep in thought to know where she was going.

When she went down a misty backstreet, she looked around herself. Blinking, she frowned again; she had never been to this part of town before.

Slowing her hurried walking down a bit, she looked at the buildings surrounding her. One up ahead looked pretty big and there was loud music coming from it. When she got in front of the place, she knew that it was a pub.

It mustn't have been a popular club, no one at all was queuing up outside. Sakura glanced to her right as she heard someone walking down the deserted street; looking at the old man she noticed him shaking his head at her. "Wouldn't go near there if I were you missy, when humans go in there, they never come back. I heard that's a _vampire _hangout." He said in his weary voice.

Sakura's brow shot up, "really?" she murmured, glancing at the huge open doorway. When the old man left, she looked around herself, before walking into the club. She sure wasn't wearing anything you would wear to a club, a pair of her old jeans and a tank top.

Sakura nervously walked in, trying to ignore the stares she got from most of the people in the huge room. Looking around she searched for Itachi, but among so many people, it was pretty hard to see anything.

The music was quite disturbing to her, when the person actually singed it was about blood, sex and killing. But it had a certain attraction that made Sakura want to dance to the hypnotic, sensual dark music.

Shaking her head, she walked around the place, trying to find Itachi. Going up a floor, she also looked around there, still, no luck. Huffing a little, she glanced around the place once more, catching glinting red eyes off on her left.

Looking at the other vampire's, it was obvious that no other vampire had red eyes as Sasuke and Itachi did, so if it was her lucky day, she would come upon Itachi! Hurrying to where she saw the eyes, she felt jealousy prick at her as she saw 5 beautiful women all over the sitting Itachi.

She stared into Itachi's eyes; they looked suspiciously darker than usual, more feral as he brought his cup of blood to his lips, sipping on it, his eyes boring into Sakura's. Turning away from Itachi, she went to leave, when someone started dragging her to the dance floor. Looking around in confusion, she saw the man who was dragging her along.

He was beautiful; she stared into his face as he started dancing, too close for comfort. His hands were on her hips, grinding his manhood against her derriere making Sakura yelp and struggle in his grasp.

"What is a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?" He cooed in her ear, his hands traveling over her body as if he _owned _her. Sakura 'hmphed', "fuck you!" she hissed, trying to pull away.

When she gazed up to where Itachi was, she saw him staring at her and the guy impassively. With a glare, she started to dance back with the guy, turning so her chest was breast against his own, one leg sliding up over his hip as her furious eyes stared into his own slightly shocked ones.

Staring back up at Itachi, she smirked. Itachi was still sipping his blood, watching her with no emotion what-so-ever. She yelped slightly when the man she was dancing with grabbed a hold of her hair.

As he pulled her head backwards, Sakura cried out when she felt his lips on her neck, his sharp fangs coming out to play.

Before the guy could puncture her skin, Itachi was on him like a ton of bricks. Shoving him away from Sakura, he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the nearest, darkest corner, covering her with himself.

Sakura whimpered, staring into his red eyes, he leaned forward. "What are you doing here, Sakura? You shouldn't play around like that." He purred, his lips traveling over her cheek to pretend that they were together, he didn't want another massacre on his hands.

Sakura glared at him, pushing at his muscular chest, "I was looking for you, I've found a lot of information on you, where have you been for the past two weeks?" she murmured, still trying to get him off of her.

Itachi pulled away slightly, "you didn't come to the library for a week, so I guessed you were on a holiday. I didn't come to your flat because it seems you don't like me around there." He mused, his cold lips traveling down her neck lightly.

Sakura moaned softly, trying to clear her head of perverted thoughts. Itachi chuckled against her, "don't get too cozy, this is only so the rest of the men here think that you are off limits. Otherwise you will probably turn out like one of those." He pointed towards the many corners where people where getting raped, some dead, drained of blood.

Sakura swallowed loudly, "what do you care?" she asked, looking away from the disgusting things that were going on. Itachi moved from her, "I don't care, but as I said, you intrigue me." He murmured over the music.

Sakura pushed at his chest once more, happy when he pulled away, then bewildered when he pulled her towards the dance floor. His hands pulled her to him, her hands settling to hold on to his own hands.

She blushed slightly, tilting her head up, "I…I don't know how to dance like this." She whispered, looking away when his smoldering gaze become too much. Itachi's lips curved up, nearly a smile. His tongue darted out to lick around the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Do exactly what you did when you wanted to make me jealous." He laughed when he saw her expression.

"I-I can't! That wasn't me…that was…somebody else." She said, blushing anew when he ground his hips into hers.

Itachi's hands moved from her hips, leaving her own hands on her hips, he left them up a little higher. He didn't question her last comment; instead, he moved her hips with his hands, the way they should be moving with him.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. Itachi's actions were making her get hot and she didn't know whether she liked it or not. Moving away from him slightly, she glanced into his eyes.

She was attracted to Itachi; after all, he was a gorgeous man. And he seemed to understand her, which was a bonus. But a man like Itachi didn't like, let alone love. Perhaps lust and that was it; why did she care anyway? He was just another man –vampire- who was the most narcissistic thing she had ever met in her life.

Itachi raised his right eyebrow, "you should be getting home. It's late, I will walk you." He stated simply, taking her hand in his and walking out of the club with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lounged in the chair, flipping a dagger in boredom. Sighing, he gazed at his female companion of this night who was still sleeping. Snorting, he looked away; why had he picked up a human anyway? She was pretty, but he could have gotten better. Perhaps it was because his aniki and that 'Sakura' were playing on his mind.

Standing up he padded softly over towards the large balcony, looking out at the darkened sky and many buildings.

"Soon brother; soon I will have my revenge." He said to himself with a nasty grin. Yes, soon he would have his vengeance upon the one who had caused him to suffer for all these centuries.

Orochimaru had done well in making him a vampire and teaching him ways of a ninja. He had made the old snake proud, even when he had killed him; he had died with pride in his creation. Sneering at his musings, Sasuke looked away from the large sleeping city.

When he thought about it, that girl's blood had been very sweet, an innocent taste that he hadn't tasted in years.

_So, she is pure; hm, looks like my brother hasn't tainted her yet, how odd._

Getting on his leather pants, he did the buckle of his belt up, staring at the woman he had bedded not so long ago. Aiming his dagger at her heart, his eyes lighted up with perverse pleasure as he watched the woman die.

Things like that amused him to no end, watching someone die was fascinating and beautiful at the same time.

But then again, he was twisted, and that was his view on it all.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed in frustration, grabbing his black muscle shirt and putting it on as he jumped from his window, landing soundly on the pavement.

Looking around, he prowled the streets for his next victim, he needed some blood; and what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **another chapter done, yay! Thanks again to Arwen for all your great ideas! Yes even if we aren't talking anymore, I will leave it there cos you did give me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire's Lust **

**Summary: **"You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff.

**Authors note: **Sorry the update took so long. I'm quite annoyed at the lack of reviews for this one, I was 'boasting' to someone before how this would be better than another story. Silly me, I never was a good writer. I bet you two are laughing huh? Ah, well I enjoy writing, that's the main thing.

**Chapter three**

--------------------------------------------

Sakura stood outside of her flat, biting her lip in thought. "I need to talk to you…would you like to come in?" she asked flatly. Itachi curtly nodded, following Sakura into her home.

Looking around, he didn't think much of the small place, but Sakura was alone, only a job at a library, not much money would come from that. Sitting down on her sofa, he crossed one leg over the other.

"One minute, I'm just going to change into my pajamas" Sakura quietly said, walking into her bedroom to get changed. When she came back out, she glanced at Itachi, "I would offer you a drink, but, I know you do not drink human liquids…" she trailed off, laughing airily.

Itachi looked at Sakura intently, "I could always have your blood." He commented, watching with amusement as her laughter turned nervous.

Sakura sat beside Itachi, leaning back and sitting Indian style. "I've found out the secret about you and Sasuke." She confirmed, glancing at Itachi through her bangs. He settled on her couch, one hand playing with something he held, "do tell." He smoothly answered.

Sakura took a deep breath, "you and Sasuke are enemies because the girl Sasuke loved was in love with you. She tried to seduce you and you being you, killed her." She explained.

Itachi stared at her with nothing but amusement, "your books are wrong." Itachi sighed, watching her face twist into questioning, confusion and surprise. "You want me to tell you the real reason why Sasuke hates me?" He cooed, pulling her onto his lap.

Sakura cried out, surprised at his action. "Ye-yes," she mumbled, looking into Itachi's fathomless eyes. She squirmed in his grasp, moving so she wasn't sitting on his thighs as much.

Itachi twirled one of her pink locks between his fingers, "and what are you willing to do for this information, blossom?" He derided, watching her face turn a deep red before she scowled at him.

"Get off your high horse you damn self-absorbed bastard!" Sakura growled, struggling to get the arms that were holding her in place, off.

Itachi laughed quietly, "Perhaps I will tell you another time; now is not the right time." Itachi declared.

"Good night, Sakura." Was the last thing Sakura remember before she fell into darkness. Itachi left Sakura on the couch, turning away from her he let himself out. He had wasted enough time already.

--------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sat back down next to Deidara and Sasori, holding his cup of blood. Letting himself relax slightly, he stared at Deidara who was grinning at him, mischief apparent in his light blue eyes.

"Who was that girl you took? She was pretty hot; I might make her mine, un" Deidara drawled, smirking at Itachi. The girl was pretty damn hot, even in her unusual club clothes.

Itachi delicately pulled a loose piece of raven hair back from his face, glaring intensely at the dancing people. "…Hn" that was the only answer Deidara was going to get out of him, sighing in mild annoyance, he sipped his blood.

Deidara pouted slightly, he could never get a rise out of Itachi! Grinning Deidara-like, he sighed in rapture, "boy, I sure would like to fuck her, nice tits, curves like whoa, expressive eyes and beautiful long pink hair, how unusual." Deidara whistled, actually remembering her.

She _wasn't _beautiful, but she wasn't ugly, pretty average but there was something about her that made her attractive, she _did _have very expressive eyes and she _definitely _had nice hair… Deidara would definitely look her up, not just to infuriate Itachi. But, he didn't even know if Itachi liked the girl, probably not; she was a challenge, he would treat her like the rest of his whores. Bed her and then kill her; he and his brother were so alike.

Itachi shrugged lightly, "do as you wish, Deidara." He answered monotonously; momentarily he turned his gaze to Sasori, watching the girls coo over his delicate looking skin.

Sasori sat looking in-different, saying some scathing remarks to their compliments. Itachi shook his head, "wenches just don't give up." He murmured; amused. Deidara nodded, his own fan-girls lurking around somewhere, he had managed to get rid of them for a bit, but sometimes they just crept up on him…like, like predators coming for their prey!

Shuddering at the memories Deidara looked around for his fans, sure to find them in the shadows, their canines showing and tail hairs standing on end. He shuffled a little closer to Itachi, "you're lucky your fan-girls are way too scared to talk to you, let alone chase after you screaming that they want your bloody babies, yeah!"

Deidara moved away, "Itachi, you have never taken such an interest in a girl." Deidara stated in his deep voice. As he waited for Itachi to speak, he heard the conversation the girls and Sasori were having.

Well, more like the girls were talking to themselves. They were saying how sexy Sasori looked in his black outfit, black long shirt, black belt, black clingy trousers and black boots.

Absently he wondered were Sasori had gotten such a nice outfit, he was sure he would look sexier than Sasori in it, no, he was positive he would look better! Though Sasori was pretty damn sexy…well he wouldn't be with Sasori if he _wasn't _sexy.

Well, Deidara wasn't really _with _Sasori, he did go around saying that they were together and Sasori didn't mind as long as he got his fulfillment that night from Deidara.

"…I don't think it's your business, Deidara." Itachi finally answered, looking at the blonde-haired man.

Deidara shrugged, letting the ordeal drop. Getting up he swayed towards the dancing bodies, intending to get _something _tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled contentedly, giggling childishly as the cherry blossoms drifted on and around her; falling from the blossom tree above her. Putting her books on the spar seat next to her, she watched the children run about, playing; laughter surrounding her.

"So nice to see you again," the cheerful voice of Deidara snapped Sakura's attention to the blonde man whom was walking towards her, hands in his pockets, smiling at her charmingly.

She looked behind the blonde man to see a red-haired man meandering behind the first man. "How do you know me?" She asked, brow creasing unattractively. Who were these strange men?

"I'm Deidara, that sexy man over there is Sasori." Deidara said, winking. Sasori rolled his eyes, "Deidara, stop your babbling, why the hell are we here anyway? Don't tell me you've taken interest in the girl _as well _as Itachi!" The man named Sasori muttered; arms crossed over his firm looking chest.

Sakura glanced at Deidara, and then at Sasori, then back at Deidara. They had started to bicker over her, Itachi and Deidara's flirtatious ways. Blinking a little, Sakura got up and grabbed her books. She didn't want to socialize with people; she definitely didn't want to socialize with Itachi's 'friends'!

Deidara rolled his eyes at Sasori, "I only want to know what is so great about the little chit!" he grumbled, pouting slightly. Moving so his head lent against Sasori's shoulder, he gave the cold man puppy dog eyes. "Please Sasori-sama, let me see what's so good about this girl?" he made his bottom lip quiver, slinging his arms around Sasori's neck.

Sasori glared down at him, pulling his arms from around his neck, "you know, you say you are the very embodiment of maleness, but you act like a girl." Sasori dragged Deidara by his arms towards the exit of the park, "besides, we still have errands to run."

Deidara glared at Sasori, "empty bed for you tonight!" He grumbled stopping and pulling away from Sasori before running to where Sakura was walking off.

Sakura glared daggers as Deidara approached her, "what the hell do you want?" she asked in annoyance. Stopping in her tracks, she let the quite peeved Deidara catch up to her.

"Sorry about that, boyfriend troubles." He winked at her once again, faltering in his charm as she walked away from him once again. Walking after her again, he looked back at to where Sasori _had _been but wasn't there anymore.

_Probably off to run those errands of his. _

Sakura racked a hand through her hair, "well, answer my question!" she demanded, quickening her pace to her flat.

Deidara blinked slightly, "oooh well, I just wanted to see what made Itachi so interested in you." he shrugged with a care-free smile.

Sakura looked away, when had she started staring at him anyway? "Itachi has no interest in me, he just…wait, where is he? I need to talk to him, he left me last night!" she grumbled, stopping at the front of her flat.

"Oh, I heard he went off with some woman, you know, male urges," he said as if they were talking about the weather. Oh yes, he wanted to see if this chit liked Itachi in any way, it would be fun to see how things would turn out if that was the case.

Sakura sniffed silently, "yeah right, he doesn't seem the type to indulge on his desires so much," she stated.

Deidara snorted, "How do you know it hasn't been centuries since he has had a little fun?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning cheshire like.

Sakura glared in the other direction, "fuck off," she said through gritted teeth, walking away from her flat. She needed to calm down, have a long walk to clear her head.

Deidara nodded, "yup, definitely jealous." He stated quietly, walking after Sakura. Sakura walked faster, trying to get away from the vampire, but Deidara caught up too her with ease.

Growling in frustration Sakura swung around, staring at Deidara. "Why the hell are you following me!?!!?" she yelled in his face.

Deidera stared at her calmly, "I want you to admit you like Itachi. Then things can get interesting." He murmured, tilting his head, studying her.

Sakura huffed, "oh god!" she turned on her heel, striding off.

Deidara grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Sakura, you do like Itachi. You don't have to admit it, but it's obvious. You don't know him properly yes, but when you meet a vampire for the very first time, they fascinate you so much you cannot help but become obsessed with them. Now, the vampire can either accept it, or kill you. I know which choice Itachi will take." Deidara muttered, looking into her wide eyes.

Sakura looked away, "You have it all wrong!" she whispered harshly, staring at the floor.

Deidara shook his head, "what is it between you two then huh? You know each other for what, 3 weeks and suddenly he's the center of your world? Don't think Itachi is thinking of you all day, because he doesn't." Deidara stated. He knew he was being cold, and he didn't even know why he was telling this girl so much but…he just felt like she needed to know.

Sakura flinched ever so slightly, "he is _not _the center of my world, I don't like him in anyway I just want to know about him, that's all!" Sakura whimpered slightly.

Gods, she looked so weak standing in front of this stranger, actually showing what she wanted!

Deidara smirked at her, "well, come on one date with me, right now. I'll tell you _everything_." He stated, raising his eyebrow. Sakura stared incredulously at him, "are you mad?"

Deidara looked around, "well, I might be dead, but no, I'm not mad." He grinned, dragging her towards a local bar.

Sakura sighed, why was it she was the one who got dragged around? She didn't stop him though, letting him drag her into the bar. Looking around she decided it was a decent bar; the people looked human at least.

"Two gin and tonics please," Deidara ordered, watching Sakura as she suddenly looked nervous.

"I can't drink! I can't hold my drink!" she cried, gods, she really didn't want to have a drink. The first and last time she had gotten drunk…she didn't want to think about it.

Deidara gave an amused chuckle, "oh well, deal with it sister!" He said, grabbing the drinks and moving over to a spare table.

One hour later, Deidara was drunk and the same went for Sakura.

Sakura giggled, hiccupping, "I never thought a vampire could get drunk!" she said loudly. Deidara quickly made "shushing" sounds, looking around quickly, wobbling on his chair. Sakura pursed her lips, saluting "ey ey captain!" she burst into giggles, leaning against the table.

Deidara shook his head, "you're funny, Sakura-chan!" he mumbled, ordering more drinks. "If Itachi could see you like this…" he trailed off with his own deep chuckle.

Sakura looked serious for a minute, "who cares about him!" she grumbled, knocking back her drink and slapping her lips.

"Obviously, you do not." A far from amused voice commented.

Sakura faltered in picking up her drink and her rambling. A slender hand moved from the shadows, grabbing her arm and hauling her up. "Deidara, I will see you later." The voice of Itachi coldly said, yanking Sakura out of the bar.

Sakura gave a whine, "ouch, that hurts!" she slurred, bumping into his back a few times as they walked down the road. Itachi only held her wrist tighter, only stopping in his assault when they got to her flat.

Getting her bag he got out her key, opening the door and once again dragging her inside, dumping her on her couch. Sakura made no comment or protest, she was drunk after all.

Itachi stared at her, eyes blazing. "If I ever see you getting information out of Deidara about me again, I will personally kill you." he stated as she slumped down.

"It wasn't my fault, he offered and then he got me drunk..." she murmured, nearly falling asleep.

Itachi slightly rolled his eyes, picking her up and putting her in her bedroom on her bed. "Don't go near other vampire's, it will mean hell for you."

Sakura didn't understand what she was saying; couldn't he just fuck off and let her sleep?

"Itachi, before you go, could you get my clothes off please?" she whimpered, squirming in discomfort at the friction. Itachi sighed, walking over to her and deftly taking her clothes off; leaving her in her bra and panties.

He looked her over quickly as she curled herself into a ball, looking up at him with hooded eyes, she smiled. "I know you want meeeee" she giggled, pulling him down by his collar; she tried to kiss him.

He turned his face to the side, cursing under his breath. Getting her off of him, he stared down at her half-asleep form.

He couldn't help but stare at her body. It was a lovely sight, "Deidara you damn bimbo." He muttered in annoyance, getting out of her flat quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Remember, I haven't got a beta so you know….XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire's Lust**

**Summary: **"You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff.

**Authors note: **Hey people, sorry about the long wait, I had forgotten that I did this chapter already D!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_VAMPIRE'S LUST _

_BY Mela-Chan818_

_Scarlet: Brace;d_

_Tsuki no Curse: Okina Reika_

_Michiyuki:_ Kaori _Hikita_

_Buts It's Better If You Do: PANIC!!AT THE DISCO_

_The Hand That Feeds: Nine Inch Nails_

_XO: Fall Out Boy_

_19Sai: Shikao Suga_

_Tooke Made: Do As Infinity_

_Vampire Love: HIM_

_Lust for Blood: Gackt_

_Lucky you: Deftones_

_Devour: Disturbed _

_Rev 22:20_

**Small note from the maker:**_ Scarlet can be very hard to find I would go on because they have it or try myspace and type in brace;d in the music search you will find it, also I give BlackBloodedKunoichi_ _a thanks for allowing me to do two soundtracks for her...oh also happy hunting's. Yours truly,_

Mela-Chan818.

**Note from Blackbloodedkunoichi**: _Thanks so much Mela-neesan! I love you loads! Best soundtrack ever! 333 everyone bow down to Mela-neesan:O Also, I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP it just that, last Friday I got assaulted and it makes it hard for me to write a lemon right now. _

_Thank you to all my reviewers and supporters, no matter what, I have love for all of you, even the people who don't review but do read  thank you all!_

_But I want to make a special thanks to Emi-neesan, who has helped me through a lot :D Sakura-chan, my best friend! I love her, and she has helped me through ha lot too. Same with Mela-neesan! I love all of you dearly 3 And of course, I cannot forget my dear Manon-chan :D We're going to the anime convention together aren't we?!!? I can't wait! 3 I love ya Manon-chan! 3_

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**------------------------------------**

Sakura groaned opening her eyes as a hand traveled up to settle on her head. Where was she? As she looked around a bit, she noticed with relief that she was in her bedroom, in her bed.

"God damn, I have never ever had a headache like this before!" she grunted, blinking a little. Sitting up, she held onto the covers that were sitting around her hips. She couldn't remember anything of last night; all she remembered was walking into a bar with Deidara…

She gasped; she didn't remember any of the information! That damn bastard had gotten her drunk on purpose!

"That's what you get when you drink too much." A teasing voice whispered, making Sakura look around. She gasped again when she saw the familiar person, not noticing that she was half naked.

Sasuke strutted towards her, climbing upon the bed, crawling towards her until he was above her, one finger tracing along her trembling jawbone with one finger. "My my, Deidara's and Itachi's scent is all over you. I wonder what you have been getting up to." Sasuke murmured, staring into her jade eyes.

Sakura was too stunned to move, staring up at the sneering vampire, she gulped. What did he want with her? Why did random vampires keep coming after her? God damnit! Perhaps she should just stop talking to Itachi!

Sasuke leaned closer, his lips nearly touching hers, well, Sakura soon snapped back to reality, quickly jumping off of the bed, staring at him for a bit, before running towards the door; her only escape. She made a sound of pain when she bumped into a solid chest, glancing up at the face, she ran the other way.

Sasuke grabbed her, forcing her against the wall as she cried out, eyes closed. Sasuke purred in her ear, "Still don't want to help me find Itachi? You know…in the end, he will kill you once he is bored with you; he probably only sees you as a toy for his own amusement." Sasuke's hands trailed up her sides.

Sakura struggled against him, "let me go!" she cried, trying to get away. She gasped when he pressed himself flush against her, his hips against her own.

Sasuke nipped at her ear, "just tell me what I want to know…" he softly cooed. His hands going across her back, running up her spinal cord, they ran over her belly; one going up between her breasts.

Sakura struggled some more, trying to get the maniac off of her! She thanked the gods when he finally moved away from her, glaring at her intensely. "You _will _tell me; in time." He muttered, disappearing, leaving Sakura to crumble on the floor.

Looking around frantically, she grabbed the sheets, covering herself while she panted her heartbeat the only thing she could hear.

Then, she heard the cheery voice of Ino walking up the stairs, singing that weird song of hers.

_He probably heard Ino coming, that's why he left! Oh thank you Ino!! _

"Hey, Sakura-" Ino stopped, staring at her with confused eyes. Sakura shook her head, standing up and walking towards her bathroom.

"Ino, don't ask" she muttered, closing the door soundly and started the shower.

Ino blinked, and then shrugged, walking towards the mirror, singing again while she re-did her hair.

Itachi watched as Sakura stormed into the library, heading straight for him. Sakura glared at him, stomping her foot a little childishly. "You! I demand you to tell your weird friends to leave me alone, especially your little brother!" she screamed in his face, still fiercely glaring.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?" he asked; brushing back his hair. His brother had visited the chit again?

Sakura snorted, "Your brother came to visit me again! Asking where you are, what you are up to and what I am to you! Telling me that when you're bored of me, you'll throw me away! Like anything is going on between us for you to just 'kill me'! I'm just happy he didn't bite me again!" she snarled.

Itachi blinked, his hand moving her head to the side. As he studied her neck, she gave him an impatient look. "I see, you should have told me before." He stated, his thumb running over the bite mark, making her shiver in pleasure.

She frowned, why was she shivering in pleasure? Oh god, she was so god damn confused, this was happening so fast!

Itachi stared at her calmly, "you are Sasuke's, for now." He explained, running his thumb more sensually over the bite mark. Sakura bit back a moan, glowering at him, "will you stop that?" she grumbled.

Itachi snorted, amused. "It doesn't look like you want me to stop." He observed. Sakura blushed, and then it dawned on her what he had said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BELONG TO SASUKE? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM!?" she yelled, walking away from him, and then started pacing.

Itachi sighed, "The only way you can stop it, is if you mate with another vampire." He stated simply, watching her reaction closely.

Sakura gasped in outrage, "I will be claimed by no one! Do I look like a bloody piece of meat? Or a toy!?" she scowled. What was she to do? She could obviously do nothing about the Sasuke part, but she definitely didn't want to be claimed by someone else!

Itachi nodded, "you look like a toy to a vampire, and you also look like food. As you are our food." He commented, walking towards her. "What are you going to do, Sakura-chan? Stay claimed by my little brother, or have someone else claim you?" he whispered.

Sakura moved away, "I will _not _be claimed by another vampire. I refuse to let Sasuke claim me, perhaps I'll just damn well kill him!" she shakily answered. Looking at the floor, her normally fast, intelligent brain could not come up with a solution for her problem.

_Great, just great. _

Itachi chuckled at her, "you cannot kill Sasuke," he said lowly, leaning against the edge of the table that was behind him.

Sakura sniffled, feeling the weight of everything that had happened suddenly fall in place, feeling the tears well in her eyes, she sobbed quietly. Itachi watched her indifferently, it wasn't his problem.

After a little while, Sakura dried her tears, sniffling. "Cold bastard," she muttered, glaring at him.

"Well, what am I to expect?" she asked, walking towards him. If she knew what might happen to her, perhaps she would take the only chance she had to get out of this mess.

Maybe.

"Well, you would expect the obvious. He will have sex with you if he wants, touch you, drink your blood when he likes, he can literally do anything to you." Itachi explicated.

Sakura stared at him with horror, "oh god," she groaned. As Itachi chuckled in amusement, she narrowed her eyes at him, "humph, well I bet Sasuke would be better in bed than you!" she smirked in triumph.

Itachi had her against the wall within the second, his mouth at her ear. Sakura screamed, struggling against him as his knee lodged itself between her legs, _accidentally _brushing against her neither region.

"Would you like to see? Hmmm? I'll tell you what, I'll even add in foreplay, just for you." he silkily whispered, one hand holding both of hers above her head, the other tracing the underside of her breast.

Sakura blinked, blushing madly. "You damn pervert." She grumbled, still trying to get him away. She stilled instantly when she felt his lips against her neck, "you think I'm joking?" he asked, the free hand now cupping her breast gently.

Sakura cried out, squirming. Her legs squeezed around his knee, trying to get him off of her. "Itachi, stop it! What's gotten into you?" she whimpered, feeling his lips firmly press against her neck, making her head lull to the side.

His lips were unusually cold, but she soon found out his tongue was hot as it lapped at her neck. Sakura moaned softly when his thumb brushed over her nipple through the thin material of her dress and bra.

"No…stop…" Sakura moaned again as Itachi's knee pressed up against her womanhood, rubbing teasingly. Sakura's legs opened slightly, her struggles weakening. Itachi trailed kisses up her neck, towards her jawbone, kissing the side of her lip.

Staring at her dazed looking face, Itachi silently observed as she moved slightly forward, making a small whining noise when he moved back.

Itachi smirked; it seemed his charm had worked on this chit as well.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you." he mused, watching as she held onto the wall to keep her up.

"What?" she asked in confusion, staring at him; the desire still clear in her eyes.

Itachi turned away, "stay safe, Sakura-chan." Then, he was gone; leaving a pissed, annoyed, confused and aroused Sakura.

"How the hell did I let him do that?!" she cried out in frustration, walking on shaky legs to the exit.

**2 days later**

Sakura paced in her room, thinking of ways she could escape Sasuke. After hours of thinking, she had only come up with one solution. To move away. She didn't want that, she had settled and had a steady job. But it would get her away from all the vampires…

She really didn't think she could stand living here with all this mess now. She had only known Itachi for…perhaps a month and he had made so much trouble for her. She was frightened, frightened of Sasuke, of all the vampires!

Her mood turned from edgy, to gloomy. She had to get away, what if Sasuke came to truly claim her? She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Massaging her temples, she got the spare suitcase and walked towards her draws. Perhaps she could go and live with her old teacher; only for a couple of months of course. Then perhaps, she would go back to her flat.

She stopped from putting in a purple t-shirt of hers, looking up to where Itachi now stood. "It seems like I cannot scare you anymore." Itachi observed, looking at her suitcase and then at her; questioning.

Sakura blushed, remembering the last time she had seen him. She tried to hide that fact, struggling to keep the blush down.

She snorted, "Yeah well, I've had too many vampires sneak up on me." She shoved the shirt in the suitcase, not bothering to fold her things up. She emptied out the contents in her draws on the floor, stuffing it all in her suitcase.

Itachi picked up something from the floor, walking over to Sakura, he held out the thing to her. She blushed furiously, grabbing the pair of black panties from the chuckling vampire.

"So, where are you going?" He asked, moving that little space so he could sit on the edge of her bed, watching her intently.

"I'm moving. I'm getting away from you, Sasuke and everyone." She mumbled, zipping up her suitcase. Looking around she mumbled a few things to herself, going into her bathroom and grabbing the necessities.

"There is no point in that; Sasuke will just come after you again. Your blood calls to him." Itachi laughed softly at her predicament. "I could follow you right now as well." He added, watching her reaction.

Sakura stiffened visibly, before her shoulders slumped. "What am I supposed to do Itachi? I'm just an 18 year old girl who is trying to do her best to survive." She whispered, sliding down the wall she was leaning on, hugging her knees to her chest.

Itachi sighed, "We all struggle in life Sakura. We have to deal with it and get on with life because if we don't, what happens then? You have to be strong for yourself; no one else is going to help you in life." He said softly.

Sakura snorted, "You don't think I know that? I've lived alone since I was 16, both my parents were coke heads, they were never home so I moved out and tried to make something of my life. Of course, other people pulled me down." She told him bitterly.

Itachi shook his head, "don't think you are so hard done by. There are other people who have suffered greatly in their life, but they keep going; for pride, for family or even out of pure stubbornness. You should not run away from your fears. Rather, face them head on." Itachi left her to muse over that, moving out of her flat quickly.

Sakura sighed in frustration, getting up and walking towards her bedroom to lie on her bed. Itachi was so god damn confusing! She didn't understand him!

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked around the small living room, then back at the babbling blond. "It's okay Sakura you can stay here for as long as you want, I'll like the company anyway!" She chirped, setting the duvet and covers on the large sofa.

"Thank you, Ino-chan." Sakura said softly, eyes closing. She had made her way over to Ino's, she'd probably stay there for a couple of weeks as she'd feel safer, even if that little nagging voice was saying "Sasuke and Itachi don't care…they'll come after you where ever you are…"

"Just get some rest; I said I'd always be there for you, even if it _is _early hours of the morning." Her best friend countered, ushering her over to the make-do bed, pulling the covers back for the still fully clothed Sakura to get into.

Ino was answered with a little snore as her best friend drifted off to dream land.

**Sakura's nightmare.**

_Sakura looked around, noticing that she was once again in that club, but…something was different. Instead of the pounding, sinful music, all she could hear was her own harsh breathing and the thumping of her heart._

_She swore she could even hear her blood pumping through her veins. _

_She turned around, and then round again, not seeing anyone on the dance floor…and then, just as suddenly as you could awaken, or fall asleep, red eyes moved around her, watching her every movement with evil glee._

_She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly, but that did nothing. The eyes, red taunting, seductive mysterious eyes stared at her, mocking her, making her feel so small._

_Then, it stopped. _

_The eyes vanished, leaving her in utter darkness, even when she reopened her eyes. She was totally freaked out by now. _

_Then she felt it, the whisper of the softest kind of clothing against her bare back, the soft touch of silky hair sweeping against her shoulders._

_And then, the voice, the voice that was so deep and dark, so mysteriously sexy, so **untouchable **was in her ear, whispering delightfully wrong things…so wrong but so…**good. **_

_And then it said something that made her scream louder than before, his smooth baritone laughter echoing after her. _

"_Wherever you go…I will always find you. You can run, but you can't hide, Sakura!" _

_She felt sharp fangs sink into the delicate skin of her neck, bursting her vein as it sucked on her blood, making her feel woozy and light-headed. The musky scent of man filled her senses as she cried out, breathing heavily; hands weakly trying to get the thing away from her. _

_**End.**_

Sakura jumped up on the sofa, panting harshly as she fisted the duvet, looking around herself frantically as she felt sweat run down her temple.

She calmed her breathing, knowing that nothing was there to hurt her. Settling back down, she stared at the ceiling, hearing the slight giggling and moaning from Ino's bedroom.

Really, Sakura didn't mind that her best friend was having sex just across the hall, pretty damn hard fucking for the bed to be banging against the wall. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, closing her eyes she tried to drift off to sleep again, the sounds her only comfort to know she wasn't alone.

She growled to herself when the noises became a little louder, sighing out loud she got up and walked to the small kitchen. Filling the kettle with water she clicked it on and rubbed at her eyes, getting out the coffee, milk and a tea spoon.

So busy was she that she did not hear the man coming towards her. Pouring out the hot water into the cup; she yawned.

"Sasuke could easily find you here." A dark voice commented, making Sakura spill hot water on her hand. She cried out as the water burned her hand, making it throb and pound. She turned around and looked into Itachi's red eyes as he gently took a hold of her wrist.

Breaking eye contact with her, he studied the burn. He moved over to the taps and ran her hand under cold water. "You should be more careful. I suppose I can still scare you." He said blankly, rubbing his thumb over the burn.

The sounds of Ino and Shikamaru became slightly louder, the banging headboard on the wall increasing its pace. Itachi smirked. "I bet you feel lonely on that couch while hearing your best friend and her boyfriend go at it all night." He chuckled at her as she rolled her eyes.

He brought her hand away from the tap and up towards his mouth, letting his lips caress her burnt skin gently, eyes closing. He moved her hand away, still holding it in a light grip.

His free hand tilted her chin upward as his lips gently covered her own, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She moved to open for him, to let him dominate her again. But then she remembered the last time she had given in, and she stopped the movement of her lips.

"I don't think so." She pulled away from him, moving so she was a couple of feet away. She didn't want a repeat, to be left so unfulfilled and aching to be touched.

Itachi let his hand drop, "I see you can finally resist me, Sakura." He murmured, letting one finger smooth over her cheek. She flinched, her eyes downcast.

"Sasuke will be coming for you soon, if you want protection, come and find me. You know where I will be." He stated calmly, moving past her towards the large, open window.

"Good night." He said looking at her one last time before he vanished. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, gripping the white surface with one hand, she stared at her burn.

It didn't hurt anymore.

**A/N:**


	5. REMAAAAAAAADEEE LEMOOON! MUCH BETTER!

Vampire's Lust

**Vampire's Lust**

**Summary: **"You are afraid of me, your pulse is erratic." Itachi stated his voice husky with the lust for her blood. Sakura bit her bottom lip, "please don't hurt me," she whispered, scared stiff.

**Authors note: **I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update!! So sorry!! It's just that my internet is gone and I have loads of things to do at the moment like coursework and of course I have an annoying boyfriend to look after. Lemon at the end of this chapter and er like most of the things in that lemon, happened with me! MWAHAHAHA yes I lost my virginity! And I do love him :3 Sorry if there's mistakes and stuff, I'm not looking over it just sending it off :D

**Recap on author's note: REAAAAAAAAAAD REAAAAAAAAAAAD VERYYYYYYYYY IMPOOORTAAANT!! I reposted this as I changed the lemon. I think the lemon was rather…shit. so I just remade the sex part XD I think its much better, what do you think? Also I've doe about three pages of the new chapter, but I just need to know what to do lol! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**Chapter five**

**--**

Sakura had stayed at Ino's place for four days now, pondering on what Itachi had said. Her thoughts had made her come to the club where she now stood on the dance floor, walking through the swaying bodies, knowing where Itachi would be.

This time, she had had some since to where at least a black skirt and white tank top with a pair of white dolly shoes. She walked quickly, wanting to get away from prying eyes. When she had finally gotten to where Itachi was, she once again felt jealousy course through her at the females around Itachi. At least there was only one on his lap this time.

He motioned for her to come over, which she did silently, looking at the blonde and red head that were sitting together.

"So, you decided to come." He said over the music, telling the women to go. They glared

At her for a bit, before they obeyed and went off to the dance floor.

Itachi got up, and motioned for her to follow him into a small room. She looked around a bit before she sat next to Itachi. In here, you could only hear the music by a tiny fraction, which helped Sakura tremendously with her headache.

"Okay look, can you tell me why your brother is so hell bent on…getting me!?" She asked rather loudly, her elbow brushing against Itachi's hip, making her flush slightly.

Itachi amusedly watched her, "I see you made an effort on looking good." He commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer the question." Sakura gritted her teeth, green eyes fierce. She heard him give a small sigh and then he had a grip on her chin, making her eyes stare into his own.

"Why do you incessantly ask me that question? I don't know, because he thought you'd be a good fuck? Don't go looking for an answer, Sakura, because it won't be a good one when it concerns my brother." Itachi snapped, his hold on her tightening, making her flinch in pain.

The anger left him as soon as it came, in apology, his grip loosened and he nuzzled her cheek softly. His lips caressed her slowly, making her shiver in utter delight at the attention he was putting on her.

"Sakura, you are so easy to arouse," he whispered, smirking when he felt her shudder, her eyes fluttering closed, lips parted. She struggled against the lustful haze that had made itself known to Sakura; she struggled against the feelings welling inside of her.

She struggled against Itachi.

She moved quickly away from him, fearful eyes locking onto red passive ones. Itachi chuckled, and then moved again, too fast for Sakura to see. He had her against the wall in a second, her head bent to the side so he could run his fangs over her delicate skin.

"You know Sakura, you could end everything here, everything. Your life, Sasuke, your pain…it will all end. The confusion will be gone too…but, I would have to claim you as Sasuke has. But, I will claim you fully…which means….you would turned into a…_vampire." _He said seriously, moving to look into her surprised eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes, biting her lower lip she shook her head. "I…no…" She ripped herself away in frustration.

Without looking back, she ran out of the room, out of the club. She didn't stop until she was a good 5 miles away from it. She panted heavily, chest heaving.

She looked up at the sky, staring at the stars as they twinkled at her. She held back a scream, as when she looked straight ahead of her, in her path was none other than Sasuke.

She stood still, fear freezing her in place. She couldn't move, his eyes were staring into her own, alluring her into his world, into his world of blood…his world of darkness. It held her in place, whispering disturbing things to her, pulling her into the darkness, pulling and pulling.

But she struggled, she kept her head above the tide of darkness and then, she was back where she had been, staring at Sasuke. She blinked, her legs shaking, warning her that they wouldn't hold out if she didn't get a grip of herself.

What the _hell _had just happened?!

She stared at Sasuke as he came closer to her, as if gliding on air. He didn't stop until his chest touched hers. She squirmed, feeling his hand going around his neck, and then, for the second time that night, she was rammed against a wall.

She didn't have time to think about what had just happened as Sasuke kissed her with a vengeance. She struggled against him, whimpering and crying out for help.

Once he had pulled away, she glared at him, breathing heavy. "Why do you continue to haunt me?" Sasuke uttered against her bruised lips, glaring back at her.

"STOP IT!" He suddenly screamed, his sharp nails digging into her flesh, making her yell out in pain.

Her eyes widened; mouth agape as she stared at Sasuke. He was smirking darkly, "I'll make you pay, you're going to die today, Sakura!" He laughed.

Sakura was confused, he had claimed her and done all those things…and now he wanted to kill her? Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes, seeing the maniacal streak. No, there was something wrong with Sasuke, something quite not right.

Had he finally tripped over the edge of insanity? Or…had he let himself fall?

She closed her eyes when she saw his fangs double in size.

_So…this is the end. Its pretty bittersweet, kinda sad…I would have thought I'd die as an old lady living on my own…I guess I always thought I'd be left by myself…how foolish of me to think that way…I'm selfish._

They were her last thoughts before she felt Sasuke move to dive his fangs into her neck. She let out a scream when his fangs dove into her neck, making her limp.

It felt like hours to her as her life form faded slowly. She blinked sluggishly as Sasuke dropped her and she fell into someone else's arms. She stared up into the bleary face of Itachi.

She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry; it doesn't look like you have a choice in this." Was all Itachi said, before Sakura's eyes drifted close.

Itachi cursed silently, before letting his own fangs sink into the same fang marks his brother had made. He needed to suck out the rest of her blood, and then he needed to feed her.

--

Itachi walked into his bedroom where Sakura lay on his bed, panting, moaning and thrashing in pain. "Sakura, can you hear me?" He asked softly, taking her pulse. Obviously, it was erratic; like her breathing.

She would be like this for hours on end, days even! He just hoped she could take it. He was a very powerful vampire after all.

He quickly cut open his wrist again, giving her more blood. At first she tried to deny it, but when the warm blood hit the back of her throat she moaned in pleasure, sucking on his wrist greedily.

He gently laid her back, watching her eyes close as she drifted into a restless sleep.

Luckily she wouldn't be fully turned yet, he made sure of that. He didn't want to deal with those problems just yet; having her half turned was enough.

--

_3 days later._

Sakura bolted up in the unknown bed, panting and feeling extremely weak. She looked around, feeling a hunger she had never known before.

"Ah, you have awoken. You've been out for three days, you know." Itachi's voice drifted into the room, and then she saw him.

She blinked, was she feeling _lust? _Shaking her head, Sakura frowned, feeling her body tremble with desire. "Wh-what's happening?" she asked shakily, looking away from Itachi.

He chuckled loudly, "Well, it looks like you still get the effects, but luckily enough; you don't get the full on effects. You see, when you turn into a vampire, you get terrible desires for your creator. Now, I only turned you into a half vampire, and I wasn't to sure if you'd get the urges or not. Obviously you have." He whispered the last part, letting his hand run through her hair.

Sakura flinched and then whimpered, trying to keep the feelings at bay. "I'm…half vampire?" she sputtered, inching away from him.

Itachi nodded, "and you need to feed. Soon, soon you will have to do something about your desirable feelings, otherwise they will you eat you up. So many vampires have died from not doing something about it, you know." Itachi said a cold smirk on his pale lips.

Sakura growled, "Yeah, shut up," she said weakly, getting out of the bed, holding onto his arm for support, though it only made more shudders wrack her body.

"Wh-what…happened to Sasuke?" She asked quietly, staring at the floor, her eyes faraway. The sound of a clock ticking in the background was all that could be heard, as Itachi stayed silent for a minute or two.

"He won't come back for quite sometime, so don't worry." He murmured, leading her to the toilet. "Now, I think you should have a bath, and go to the toilet."

Sakura blushed, but nodded her head. When he left her alone, she quickly closed the door, but noticed that there was no lock. Scowling, she turned to the large tub, seeing that it was already full of warm, bubbly water.

Sakura shed her clothes slowly, still not getting the full feeling of her limbs back yet. She got into the hot bath and relaxed, closing her eyes.

_What happens now…?_

--

Sakura stood in front of Itachi, clothed in a white gown he had lent her to move around in. he sat on his bed, legs spread, bent over, and his elbows digging into his thighs. He stared at her, eyeing her up slowly.

"Sakura, you have a week until your desires will completely swallow you up. Which means, if we don't do something about your predicament within that time, you will go on a rampage, your insides well burn terribly so, you will feel nothing but pain, and you will cause pain to other people. Normally, what happens is, the turned vampires tend to kill themselves because of it…" he trailed off, freakish eyes staring at her through the low light of a couple of candles.

Again, the sound of that clock ticked its way inside of Sakura's head. The soft flicker of the flame hissing when ever a slight wind came from the window. The soft carpet beneath her feet, between her toes, warming her into knowing that at least this was real, she was real….

"I'm sorry, but I do not care what the consequences are, but I will not do it. You fucked around with me long enough." She whispered, pink bangs covering her eyes from his intense gaze.

Itachi shrugged. "Very well, it is your own problem, I will not interfere anymore. I don't care if you go through pain." He said dispassionately.

Sakura flinched visibly, quickly moving towards the bed, lying down under the covers.

--

**5 days later**

Sakura nervously paced up and down in her room, sweat beading her brow. For five days, she hadn't really seen Itachi, whenever she had it was when he was teaching her how to _kill _and _eat _people! For the first few days, she had refused. But she had gotten weaker and weaker and soon the lust for blood overtook her, making her feed for all she was worth.

She had been pondering on what to do, and she felt she had decided upon her decision. Quietly, she walked out of her dark room, out into the creepy hallway, down to Itachi's door.

She stayed out side for a bit, her small hand leaning on the large door, before she hesitantly opened it. The slight creaks making her flinch softly.

Sakura stepped inside, looking around slowly. She closed the door, and then made her way to his bed. She let her knees rest on the mattress, slowly crawling over to him. When she saw his red eyes in the small light the moon provided, she gulped.

"…I'm ready." She whispered, moving back a bit when Itachi got up, one pale hand resting on her cheek, making her rest into it, closing her own eyes. She felt the brush of lips against her own, making her shudder, Goosebumps appearing on her skin.

She kissed back, as softly as he had, their mouths moving in sync. Like a slow dance.

Slowly, he shifted, letting her fall back on the bed, her eyes half lidded, her teeth biting into her bottom lip from nervousness, pink hair spread out on his dark pillow, her cheeks a deep rouge colour, slightly erratic breaths coming from her pretty lips.

Unhurriedly, lazily even, he moved above her, letting her hands move behind him, untying his hair, letting it curtain her face and his from the world, only the slight shifting of clothing and their breathing heard in the luxurious room.

He moved down, letting his lips nibble on her jaw, slowly making his way down her long, elegant neck. Her hands buried themselves in his silky hair, her wide eyes taking in the large expanse of the ceiling, she gave a gasp when he started to suckle on her pulse point, and she was sure he was going to leave a mark, for at least a couple of weeks the way he was sucking!

Her breathing hitched when he pulled away, lapping at her skin with his tongue, his fangs grazing her bite mark, making her body go rigid with the sudden burst of pleasure. She looked at him, her green eyes dazed with unknown dark pleasure.

He chuckled, amused. "It always happens when someone gets bitten." He stated casually, nuzzling against her collarbone. Slowly, the hand that wasn't holding up his muscular body went to her breasts, his index finger trailing between the two of them, his eyes not leaving her chest.

She blushed, breathing ragged, eyes dark with desire. "_Please._" She said in an almost begging tone, watching him impatiently.

Her legs moved around, writhing, her hands occupying themselves with Itachi's hair. When his mouth covered her clothed nipple, her mouth widened, eyes still nearly shot with desire. She arched up ever so slightly; her head fell back on the pillow, a small moan slipping from her pink lips.

Her nipples hardened, and she moaned a little deeper, making something inside of Itachi growl back, he moved up her body, kissing her passionately on the lips. She kissed back with the same feverish intent, trying to get as close to him as she could.

When his hand slid up her thigh, she stiffened. Her lips stopped their movement, and she closed her eyes, lips trembling. Itachi's hand stopped its decent, and it moved to her knee, circling it in lazy strokes, making her shiver some more.

Slowly, she started to relax again. She whimpered an apology, but was stopped by Itachi's lips. "Shhh, I know…just enjoy this." He whispered with passion, making her gasp in surprise.

Itachi had never shown such emotion, it made her mewl and nod her head in obedience, nuzzling his soft cheek with her own, she kissed his ear, feeling his lips once again rove her neck at their own accord.

Sakura closed her eyes at the sensation, fully relaxing now. She felt his hand slowly move up this time, stroking her, coaxing her. His voice was suddenly in her ear, deep, dark, sultry. He was whispering dirty things to her, and she blushed brightly, but giggled, if only slightly nervously when he smirked against her ear.

And then her gown was being thrown on the floor and she was fully exposed to him, except for her innocent white panties.

"_Please," _she begged again in a small, timid whisper. What was she begging for? She didn't know, but she knew he knew, and she also knew that whatever it was, he would give it to her, and it would be something _good._

When she felt moisture gathering down there, she couldn't help but gasp once more in embarrassment, severing hers and Itachi's eye contact.

He laughed then, low and deep. Making tremors run up and down Sakura's spine frantically. She was like his instrument, he knew what strings to pull to make her sing beautifully, and she was his, she obeyed his every whim.

"Why've you gone red again?" He cooed, pulling pink strands out of her eyes and face. Her chest heaved, making her firm breasts move up and down, her nipples teasingly brushing against his firm, pale chest.

She blushed more, by that time it had probably incased her whole body! "I-I…I'm…wet. Down there." She stuttered, turning her head to the side, hearing the rain outside; it calmed her enough to look back at him.

But she narrowed her eyes as he chuckled at her. "I'd feel offended if you weren't." He said, letting his hand trace her panty line. Sakura gripped his shoulders, her manicured fingernails digging into his skin roughly.

His hand sunk into her panties, feeling the slight ruff texture of her hair, before his trailing fingers found themselves between her neither lips. Sakura's mouth opened and a drawn out moan made itself known. Itachi smirked kissing her neck softly, his thumb rubbing her little hidden nub, his finger circling around her little hole. Sakura's back arched, no one had ever touched her in such a way!

He glanced up at her, and then looked back down, moving so he could kiss between her breasts, down her stomach until he got to her panties. He let his teeth grit them, but then let them go.

He traveled down one of her legs, and then moved back up, kissing and nipping on the inside of her left leg, going up to her quivering thigh.

She moaned, her head moving about slowly. She wanted to feel him herself, she wanted to explore his body at her own pace. She wanted to make him feel good, too. Tugging at his head, she sat up; forgetting that she was almost fully naked.

Itachi stopped his advances, staring at her intensely. Shyly, she moved him down, surprised he'd let her take control. She straddled his narrow hips and looked down at his chest.

Her hands rested on his chest unsurely, and then she started to move them, letting them explore him. Her eyes were locked with his, his hands behind his head. Sakura smiled at him, and he gave a smug smirk.

All he had on was his black boxers, and if she looked down, she could definitely see the large bulge in them. Biting her bottom lip, she avoided looking down there again, it did scare her, of course it did…she had never had such contact with a man before! Let alone a vampire!

Itachi nuzzled her bare breast, his arms snaking around her form, pulling her pelvis down to meet his own more solid form. She gave a surprised moan at the pleasure that simple movement gave her. Unsurely, she tilted her hips towards Itachi's own, gasping again in wonderment.

He chuckled, his velvety voice huskier than normal, just that vocal deeper to make her shiver. "Are you alright?" He whispered against her ear, making sure this was completely what she wanted.

Sakura nodded, smiling at him as he pulled back. They stared deeply into each others eyes for a minute. The only sounds were the flickering of the candles, their breathing and her heartbeat that seemed to be getting faster.

He leaned down slowly, brushing his lips against her own, parting them, he let his tongue slide into her mouth quickly, teasing her. He pulled back ever so slightly, and she moved her head forward, making a little whining noise. He smirked, and then descended on her once again, not letting her breath.

Sakura moaned at the back of her throat, loving the feel of his skin against her own, the way their tongues glided against each other…or the way she had started to really enjoy this.

Somehow, Itachi had managed to take his boxers off while they had been kissing. He stopped kissing her and looked down, letting his hand take his member, and lined it up with her opening. He glanced at her quickly, before slowly pushing himself inside her. He only let the head of his member enter her, already she was clenching around him, and she was so tight! He made a noise at the back of his throat, but he continued to kiss her neck, her face, her forehead. Gently rocking himself inside of her.

Sakura thought maybe it wasn't going in properly, and she had heard of the girl putting it in, so she went to reach down, but he stopped her and shushed her as she was about to speak. "Leave it; let it go in slowly…" He whispered huskily, his eyes intensely looking into her eyes.

It was hurting her. A lot, but it was a pain she could not describe. Almost uncomfortable, as if she was being stretched beyond limits. It was enough pain for her to cry out, though.

She stopped her hand, and instead linked her fingers with his. He kissed her passionately, Sakura panting against his lips. He stopped his slow rocking when he felt something inside of her. All of a sudden, a carnal being inside of him came out; he growled deeply, scaring Sakura a little, his eyes turned an even deeper red.

"Ita…Itachi?" She whispered timidly, he didn't answer instead; he bared his fangs and sank them into her neck again, his hips drawing back and _slamming _into her own, satisfaction feeling him when her hymen broke with his powerful thrust. Sakura screamed in pain, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she sobbed, her legs clenching around his hips, she started to struggle, she wanted him out! It was like a burning pain incasing her insides!

Itachi's beast calmed and he cooed to her and shushed her, kissing and licking her softly, his hands holding her arms down, he licked at the tears that feel from her pretty eyes. "Why…did you do that so hard!" She cried, looking at him with a little bit of hurt for him to do that to her.

"I'm sorry…but when the beast in me felt your barrier, it became excited to know it was taking your innocence that you are now mine, forever_." _

He kissed her on her lips, coaxing her to kiss back. Sakura murmured something against his lips after a couple of minutes, and then shifted her hips restlessly. It did still hurt, a lot. But there was no point in just laying there. Again, he started slowly, pulling out gently and rocking back in.

He panted slightly, sweat beading his brow. "My blossom, you are so _tight, _it's hard not to go fully in." He whispered against her ear, a long with other things he'd like to do to her. She blushed beautifully, biting her lower lip. "You can go harder, if you want. It's almost like, just an uncomfortable stretch now."

He stared down at her, his hands tightening their grip on hers, his eyes traveling down to her slightly jiggling breasts. He smirked, and moved to bring a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and flicking it erotically.

Sakura's back arched, pushing more of him into her, she could hear them, the way their skin was slapping, the noise of him moving in and out of her, she found it embarrassing, yet it was making her more wet, as if she wanted more!

She moaned loudly, her hands moving to grip his back, her nails digging into his back, leaving her mark on him. He moved deeply into her, shallow, hard thrusts. Her body was moving with him, they moved together so gracefully, just like a dance. He was so big! It made her wonder how he got it in, but all thoughts were becoming mumbled and cloudy.

"Cum for me Sakura, my little cherry blossom…scream my name little one," he whispered softly, yet commandingly in her ear; making her moan even louder. She didn't know what was happening, but as he said that, she felt tightening inside of her, her whole body tensed and then she screamed his name, his mouth covering hers roughly, swallowing her scream, his own groan following as he came from the feeling of her tightening excruciatingly around him.

His arms held her tightly, still thrusting softly into her. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving in time with his breathing. Sakura let her legs down, her whole body going lax. Sleep seemed to be a nice option right about then.

Itachi got off her and rolled beside her, holding her gently on his chest. He felt slightly guilty on taking her virginity, but as it was, it did have to be done. He had never made love before, but she had deserved it, and as she was now his mate he didn't really mind.

Sakura mumbled something as she fell asleep, but Itachi didn't quite get what she said, he shrugged it off as sleep talk. Not knowing that she had just admitted her love for him.

Authors Note: Yeah well…yeah hehe! Review please, and again I'm really really really sorry about the late update!!


	6. AUTHORESS NOTE

I am sooooo sorry! Ah it's been like, years! Life really chained me up lol I sort of stopped watching anime, stopped reading fanfictions etc. I also got married and had a beautiful baby boy lol he'll be two in September, but, enough of the life story! My loyal fans *hug* I'm a bad authoress but I am going to try to make it up to you! I need help with this story I completely hate the whole plot and I want to change it. Lol I might keep a few things but just literally revamp! So if you have any good ideas and are a beta please get in contact with me through review or whatever x also! If any of you have read Jisatsu Baru I don't want to change that but I do need like some help with the plot… thanks! Mucho love!

_BlackBloodedKunoichi_


End file.
